


Living Day To Day

by flickawhip



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short three chapter fic, done for no real reason</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Day

Misty Day had walked into Cordelia's life at a time when things were going wrong, she had gathered the scattered pieces of Cordelia's torn up hopes and dreams and made them whole. She had bewitched Cordelia with her gentle nature and she was the one that Cordelia would always turn to. She knew that Misty would need help to adjust and she had sworn to do so. All the same, it was as if Misty had known she was needed, the two would fall easily into a comfortable silence, even on the first day, Cordelia trusted Misty. She had known, felt it, that Misty was hers, her person. Her witch. People would question it, she knew that... but it felt right.


	2. The Second Day

The second day that Misty was with Cordelia the two had toured the house and gardens, Cordelia reveling in the quiet serenity she finally felt. She had been struggling with so many things and yet, here she was, safe and in control of her life. Misty walked with a quiet step and seemed content to stay silent. 

Cordelia had, for once, allowed herself to take the girl's arm, she rarely trusted someone so quickly and yet, she had trusted Misty the second they met. They walked in silence, Misty's arm looped through Cordelia's. Cordelia was leading Misty but the two walked side by side, trust clear from both of them.


	3. The Days After Death

Cordelia had grown slowly closer to Misty, Misty had known, from the second she took Cordelia's hand, that they were destined to live here together. She had been content to help Cordelia with the plants and potions, she had studied hard and, when the time came she had stepped up to take a chance on being supreme. 

It had not happened, she had died, she had been stuck in hell, crying out time and again, trapped in a place where she had to kill frogs and dissect them, she had not known how to come back, then, as she felt a silken cold softness cover her body, she had realised, Cordelia was not letting her go, she was trying to bring her home.

She had closed her eyes, feeling Cordelia, letting the cold, damp mud call to her, opening her eyes to the hell she was in, choosing to take control, stand up to them and fight back. Then it happened, she took a breath and let herself be pulled upwards. 

As her eyes snapped open she felt the warmth of Cordelia's tears on her face, unable to stop herself reaching up to push hair out of Cordelia's eyes, her touch light against Cordelia's cheek, brushing away the final few tears and sitting up, allowing herself to pull Cordelia closer, the two women wrapped in one another's arms. Cordelia continued to cry, silently thanking her luck, aware of nothing but the feel of Misty curled against her, stroking her hair. She may have blinded herself again, she had needed to do so to call Misty back, and yet she could feel the girl pressed against her, she could hear Misty's quiet soothing words and she had her back. 

The girls had not known this would happen, Misty had been about to fall apart when Cordelia was fast enough to call a spell to her, freezing Misty's body in time and allowing the dust to fall all the same. 

The girls were now teachers, the school was busier and yet, Cordelia had still wanted Misty, now she had called her home.


End file.
